Sammy's pissed (Sabriel)
by Superwholock1857
Summary: Sam drunk texts Gabriel wanting him to come over. When Gabriel has plans (The obviously sexual ones) Sam is hurt. When Sam doesn't answer back, leaving Gabriel worried, he ditches his date and goes to Sam.


p style="margin: 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Gaaabbbbeee -SW/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Sam smiled and set his phone down clumsily. He didn't remember the last time he'd been this drunk./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Whats up Sammy? -G/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Sam smiled./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Come to my motellll! -SW/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Gabriel sighed. Great./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Cant Sammy im… busy with… something. -G/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Sam pouted./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Come on Gabe! Pleeease! -SW/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"He smiled, hoping that would get Gabriel to answer./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"I said i was busy Sam. Ill be by later. -G/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Sam frowned then suddenly realized…/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Gabriel are you… are you with someone? -SW/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Yes Sam now i told you, ill be by later. -G/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Sam didn't answer back. He was too upset. That was his angel. No one could touch his angel. After a few minutes of Sam not texting back Gabriel got worried. He text him again. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Sammy? You okay? -G/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Sam didn't answer back. Gabriel got really worried. He left the man he was with without a second thought, and appeared next to Sam. Gabriel was disappointed at the sight. Sam was leaning back in a chair, half a big bottle of whiskey gone. He was mumbling something like "Gabriel's an asshole anyways… don't need him… don't need anyone…" br /Gabriel sighed and spoke out. "Sammy… what in the world are you doing?" Sam jumped at the sound of Gabriel's voice. He glared up at the angel taking another drink. "What are you doing here?" He said finally. "You done fucking your boyfriend? Don't last that long Gabe." He smirks. Gabriel took the bottle away, making it disappear. Sam frowned. "Sammy what is going on with you? Why do you suddenly care about who i have sex with?" Sam scoffs. "Your blind if you cant see it." He said and got up. He fell into Gabriel making him stumble a bit. "Easy there samsquatch." Gabriel laid Sam down on his bed, chuckling a bit when Sam held onto him. "Sammy let go of my shirt." Sam shakes his head and pulls Gabriel down kissing him. Gabriel is definitely surprised at first, thats obvious. He kisses Sam back. After a couple moments of this, he pulled away. "Sammy i want you sober. I want to know if you really want this." Gabriel touched his forehead and Sam blinked. He looked up at Gabriel and smiled. "Hey…" Gabriel leaned down and kissed him, fingers tangled in his hair. Sam moaned quietly pulling Gabriel to the bed. Gabriel was on top of Sam, grinding against him. Sam moaned, loving the feel of Gabriel against him. Gabriel snapped his fingers, making their clothes disappear. Sam moaned at the skin on skin contact. Gabriel pushed Sam down, and smiled. He knew Sam was a submissive, he could tell by his attitude. Gabriel spread Sams legs and pressed an already lubed finger to Sam's hole, smiling when it took to him easily. Sam moaned loud at the intrusion, wiggling a little when Gabriel's finger was fully in. Gabriel fingered him more, stretching him open. Once Gabriel thought he was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out, then lined his cock up with Sam's hole. Sam was panting the entire time, eager to have Gabriel's cock buried in him. When Gabriel pushed in slowly, Sam gripped the sheets tight, moaning out. Once Sam was used to Gabriel's cock, all gentleness was gone. Gabriel relentlessly pounded into Sam, making him scream. He pounded Sam, holding his hips tight. "So tight and soft for me Sammy." Gabriel moaned out. Sam moaned in response, pulling Gabriel close for a kiss. They kissed while Gabriel pounded into Sam's prostate. Sam was screaming loud, unable to take the pleasure. He could barely form sentences. "GabeGabeGabeGa- Ahhhh! Gabriel!" Sam shrieked out. Gabriel moaned loud at the sound of Sam's moans. After a few more rough thrusts, Sam was coming hard, nails digging into Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel filled Sam up with his come, holding Sam close to him. After a while Gabriel pulled out and laid next to Sam "Sammy…." he said, his voice hoarse. "Yea Gabe?" Sam panted out. "Love you…" he whispered. Sam smiled and nuzzled Gabriel's chest. "Love you too Gabe…" he smiled and looked at Gabriel. They kissed and both Sam and Gabriel fell asleep, happy and satisfied./p 


End file.
